K I S S I N G
by Deaths Lie
Summary: Why haven't we kissed yet! I know three days is a short period of time, especially compared to the what years now I have had a crush on him, not even a cheek kiss. I might be his first boyfriend but can't I at least go near him? He gets so flustered, though we don't even hug. Do I smell bad? Am I really unattractive? Okay this sexy beast is not unattractive I mean damn look at me.


It had been three days since they started dating; Masaomi was about to be driven insane. _Why haven't we kissed yet! I know three days is a short period of time, especially compared to the what years now I have had a crush on him, not even a cheek kiss. I might be his first boyfriend but can't I at least go near him? He gets so flustered though we don't even hug. Do I smell bad? Am I really unattractive? Okay this sexy beast is not unattractive I mean damn look at me. I guess I'll just wait._Masaomi leaned over the short distance to the picnic basket, to touch hands with Mikado also trying to get a sandwich. Masaomi looked up inches away from Mikado. Deciding to go with his instinks he went the short distance to Mikado's lips. Touching for a few seconds before Mikado pulled away backing himself into a tree.

"Masa-Masaomi wh-why would you do that!?" Mikado's face was bright red, with his eyes gathering tears. "Can't you let me decide when I loose my first kiss?"

"I'm sorry I stole your first kiss. Wouldn't it have gone to me anyways?" Masaomi felt no guilt, too pleased with himself to come close. _Mikado you are so cute! Kiss me again._

"Well yeah. But its still embarasshing. Like I wanted it to be super extreme and me grabbing your great ass." Mikado paused thinking back to what he had just said. "Ah no! I didn't just say that!"

"Whatever you so just complemented my ass. And cursed. That makes you just so much cuter." Masaomi was smirking smugly, chuckling lightly. _Oh yeah he is awesome. I am so glade I chose to date him instead of all those girls dying to go out with me. _Mikado had rolled up by now, eyes shut, and blushing bright red.

"Will you kiss me again? Please. This time more how I well imagined?" Mikado was biting his lip, cheeks redder than hell. He was nerviously intertwining his fingers in themselves. "Well?" After speaking again his face turned brighter than a sun, almost as warm as one as well.

_Damn so cute! Now loose your virginity to me! Wait haha mind I didn't just think that. Nope not me. Damn I think I have an erection from the cuteness. Oh yeah I do choose well. _"Well. I am sorry but I think for that this is not the right place. As for I can promise you we will do as do requested as soon as possible, my sweet cherry red tomato." After booping Mikado on the nose Masaomi slowly leaned in, moving slower than molasses on holiday. After the minutes of being milimeters apart Mikado rammed their lips together.

Both only slightly redder old Saint Nicks red suit. Bodies moving to fit just right, tongues dancing passionatly between the two heat caverns. Barely breathing, heads moving, with a barely audible moan. They were glued to each other for what felt life eons, when in all actuality was a matter of minutes. Savoring the flavor of Mikado, Masaomi pulled back, to catch his breath. Mikado followed Masaomi out of the kiss; leaning over into Masaomi, their hands slightly behind Masaomi's hips. "Mmn. Thanks."

_Holy crap you have lungs. Jeez how could someone so inexperienced be so damn good! Oh holy macaroni lord please don't let this be a dream. _"Happy now cutie? You like that?" Masaomi couldn't help licking his lips, before a smile spread across his face. "No homo, right?"

"No. You will be sent to the principles office! Kida Masaomi! Are you there?" _What the hell is Mikado saying? The hell? I was only kidding, and the fuck. Oh wait. I just realized there is no sky. Dammit I have to wake up. No._

* * *

Masaomi opened his eye to see first his sleeve from his head being rested upon, to his teacher standing over him. His peers were all staring at him. "So Kida have a nice nap? Why no homo?"

_Ohh shit I slept talked. I'm done for. _"Oh see I was actually having a dream about my pal and I speaking english, chatting it up about our favorite past times. We also discussed our plans for later this week as well as today.." Masaomi gave a nervous smile up at his teacher. Disappearing as fast as it appeared. _Oh shits whys it have to be Anri's stalker too._

Not looking amused he glared at him. "I don't care if I am a sub for today you will treat me with the respect, as you treat all your other teachers with. And I don't believe a word you just said, since you were getting quite intimate with your arm, making me have to wake you. You were disturbing the class and because of this you have to finish page 169, 170 and 171, all the questions no excuses. And by the way how did you know todays lesson?"

"Oh see I wasn't fully asleep. I was in between. I was both awake and dreaming. And I know we have page 172 as homework." Giving a small smile to his teachers gapping mouth as he packed for the bell about to ring. _Idiot. I was reading the board. I was so totally out of it._ Masaomi rushed out of the class along with the heard of students exiting the class. His next class was history, his only class with Mikado.

"Hi Kida-kun how has your day been? Are you going to hang out with Anri and I today after school? The English homework is kind of hard so we thought maybe we could you know do it. Uh well why is your hair so messy?" Masaomi walked along side Mikado on the way to room 221B, meaning the room furthest of his since it was B it also meant it was in the basement so steps.

"I fell asleep and now I have extra homework in English. Why are you so talkative right now? Did Anri bump into you or something?" Mikado blushed at the mention of Anri, completely oblivious to Masaomis venom in her name. _I don't want to see him. I have been having such weird dreams about him lately. I can't believe I had one in the middle of class. He just has to get fluttery over her._

* * *

**Authors Ramble: **So this is pre Hearts Lie and Brains Die, and I kind of just wrote for a drawing I did. Thank you for reading. Sorry if parts don't make since.


End file.
